1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a capacitive electro-acoustic transducer and a capacitive electro-acoustic transduction system, and more particularly, to a system and its capacitive electro-acoustic transducer(s) for connecting terminals of a plurality of capacitive electro-acoustic transducer by using a conductive magnet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional dynamic coil speaker system usually has an inductive architecture. As can be known by reference to the impedance formula of an inductor, a resultant impedance of two identical dynamic coil speakers connected in parallel will become one-half of the impedance value of the original single dynamic speaker, such that the current load of the audio driver will be increased to double. Similarly, a resultant impedance of N identical dynamic coil speakers connected in parallel will become one-Nth of the impedance value of the original single dynamic speaker, such that the current load of the audio driver will be increased to N times, which will likely result in the audio driver burning down.
Hence, in the traditional dynamic coil speaker system, it is not recommended to connect several dynamic speakers in parallel unless a resultant impedance of these dynamic speakers is fine-tuned in advance to forma suitable speaker array (having a resultant impedance of about 4-8 ohms).